


Sweet Sacrifice

by Utterly_Disappointing



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Demon Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Past Abuse, Reader is THAT bitch, Reader is You, Reader loves the 1920's, Reader-Insert, Rough alastor, Violence, eventual Alastor, human reader, mother is abusive, reader has anxiety, reader has been to New Orleans, reader is strong bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterly_Disappointing/pseuds/Utterly_Disappointing
Summary: A human girl in Hell? no, no, no. That's Impossible! Or...Is it?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 30
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1: I have no Daughter

“With the rise of the full moon and the blood of this virgin-” My mother chanted while i was bound in the middle of the circle she had made in the deep part of the woods. Tears rushing down my face as the winds started to change and devilish laughter resounded in the area. “Take this thing that I have wished for, that I had sold my soul for in place of mine. Her purpose unfulfilled and her use no longer needed. Take my daughter in my stead and may our deal be fulfilled.” My mother finished, taking the knife she held in hand and approaching me.

I fought and screamed, however they were muffled from the cloth around my mouth. I tried so desperately to get away from her.

“This is your fault, if only you had done what you were made for I wouldn't have lost your father to that other woman, it's your fault I'm doing this! You deserve this fate much more than i!” Mother yelled as she jerked my hand towards her, my muffled screams getting more persistent. Silent begging for her to let me go.

She took the knife and made a deep cut across my palm, pain shot through me like a wave. I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me and save me from this woman who I thought would protect me. She squeezed my injured palm, allowing more blood to flow from it and drip onto the paper she had prepared. Once it was soaked to her liking, she threw my bound hands away from her and rushed to throw the paper into the fire across from me.

“The contract of our deal is transferred and I offer up this virgin in my stead. Accept my offer and put our deal to rest.” my mother said as she watched the paper burn.

The wind was getting impossibly strong and the smoke from the fire turned a gastly green color. I was frozen in fear as a shadow of a being emerged from the flames, towering insanely high above my mother and myself. Its movements were fast and sharp, my mother had to jump out of the way as it rushed towards me. Immediately gripping onto my face painfully. It turned its head towards my mother and then back to myself, bringing my injured hand towards its face. Sniffing at it then taking a long black tongue and roughly gliding it along the cut, a loud groan emitted from it. My mother stepped forward cautiously, hoping it was enough for the shadow beast. The beast sharply turned its head once more to my mother, it’s face contorting into a satisfied grin and gripped my arms right under where the rope was tied, lifting me off the ground.

I looked towards my mother, excitement clear on her face. Sadness flooded through my being as I dangled from the arms of the thing that will most likely kill me.

“The deal is done.” the shadow said, stalking towards the fire once more with me. 

This is the moment I die, at only 20. I never got to live my life, but this was just my luck. My body grew limp in the monster's arms, adrenaline numbing my entire body. The last thing I saw before being engulfed by the flames, was the satisfied look on my own mother's face.


	2. Chapter 2: Me? Trash.

Once I started to regain consciousness, all I felt was a wave of nausea. I opened my eyes to a dark red sky, blinking a few times to adjust to the new lighting. I sat up, propping myself on one elbow while the other arm rubbed my aching head. The new environment was very strange. I seemed to have woken up in an alley, but the sky was nothing like the sky I was used to. I attempted to stand up, but pain shot through my hand as I laid it on the ground for support. Growling at the sting, I used the other hand to stand, peeking out of the alleyway, only for me to throw myself back against the wall. Monsters, roaming the streets. 

‘Where am i?’ 

I looked down at myself to see i was still in the clothes i had been in before but now my shirt was tattered and my jeans were now more like shorts. I had no time to really check myself over until I could reach somewhere safe. I slowly sank deeper into the ally, cautiously following the path until it led to the back of a very large and very strange looking building. I was too busy staring at the building to notice the sharp piece of metal sticking up in the air, slicing my leg on it.

“Frickin, mmmm” I hissed, Trying to silence myself.

Blood was pouring from my wound. I tried to apply pressure with my hand but it wasn't helping. I heard the door to the back of the building being unlocked and tried to limp my way behind the nearby dumpster. With my back against the dumpster, I closed my eyes and listened carefully.

“Vaggie i know. I’m taking it out right now! It’s only the first day that you’ve been gone, i’m fine doing it by myself. You worry too much- woah. No it uh, there's blood. Fresh blood. No i- I don’t know where it came from. No, what if someones hurt? I can’t turn my back on that!” I heard a female voice say, she must have been on the phone.

I peered from behind my hiding spot to see a girl with doll like features hunched over the pool of blood where i had cut myself. She had a phone up to her ear and stuck her finger in the blood with her free hand. Bringing it up to her face, she spoke again.

“It’s warm, so it’s fresh.” She said,bringing it up to her nose and sniffing at it.

Her eyes got wide and gasped, almost dropping her phone in the process.

“V-Vaggie, It’s Human blood. There’s a human here.” She looked around briefly before wiping the blood off of her finger. “No, i’m not going to turn my back on a human. An injured one at that.”

The girl stood up and slowly scanned the area. 

“I’m going to go Vaggie, I'll update you later. I love you, bye.” The girl hung up the phone and placed it in her back pocket.

“Hello? Is anyone out here?” The girl called out. “I know you’re hurt, I can help! Please, i won't hurt you.” The girl sat on the ground, putting her hands in the air and turning side to side, hoping I would see her.

I wasn’t sure if I could trust her, but I was losing a good amount of blood. I took a deep breath and slowly stood up, using the dumpster as leverage. The girl looked in my direction, hearing me standing up.

“I promise, I won't hurt you. I want to help.” The girl called out again, standing as well.

I limped into her line of vision and the girl let out a small sound of sympathy.

“Oh man, H-hi! I’m, Um i’m Charlie.” She said, slowly approaching me, arms slightly outstretched incase i was to fall.

“I’m Y/N” I mumbled back, coming closer.

Charlie smiled and took off her jacket, draping it over me once I was close enough. She looked a little panicked, but smiled nonetheless. She wrapped her arm around me and helped lead me to the door.

“Let’s get you inside, It’s not safe for a Human out here.” She said, looking around before helping me in, locking the door behind us. 

After walking a little while in silence, we reached a room that looked like a small bathroom.

“It’s the staff bathroom, but we have a first aid kit in here so i hoped it would be empty.” She said, helping me sit on the counter.

I watched her quietly as she got out the kit and started disinfecting my wound.

“Where am i?” I asked

She looked up at me briefly, quickly going back to dabbing at my wound.

“This is the Happy Hotel, I’m the owner.”

“But where am i?” I asked again.

She sighed before grabbing the bandages.

“You’re, um. You’re in Hell”

I nodded my head a little.

‘That’s right, my mother must have made a deal with a demon.’

“Oh.” Is all that came out.

Charlie finished up with my bandages and patted me softly on the leg.

“Let’s get you into a room huh? You must be tired.” She smiled softly.

I smiled back and followed her into a small hallway leading to an elevator. Once we arrived to the 5th floor, Charlie looked around and guided me to room 520. The room was very small but looked cozy enough. I let out a deep breath I wasn't aware I was holding, I felt safe. For now.

Charlie rubbed her hands on her pants and motioned towards a door to the left.

“The bathroom is in there and there's fresh towels, soap, and hair stuff. You might want to take a bath and keep that leg out of the water to keep the bandage from getting wet. I'll be back in a little bit with some fresh clothes.” I smiled and nodded my head to her.

“Thank you, Charlie.”

She smiled and placed her hand on the door handle before calling over her shoulder.

“Please stay in your room, I'm not really sure what the rest of my staff would react to a human being here for your safety, please.”

I nodded my head to her again and watched her leave, walking into the bathroom and seeing myself in the mirror.

“Damn, I look like a hot mess.” I said aloud, Bringing a hand up to wipe the weird black stuff off of my cheek.

I turned on the bath and stripped, peeling the filthy things off my body. I could have gagged at the smell they put off. Slipping into the tub, careful about my leg, I sunk deeper until my nose was just barely touching the water.

At this point, I wasn't surprised. My mother was a horrible woman. Hell, the fact that she could offer her own daughter up was EXACTLY within her nature to do. It didn’t mean it hurt any less though. 

After scrubbing myself raw with the soap and washcloth to get the stench of death off of my skin, I lazily laid back into my first position in the water. It seemed like only seconds went by, when in reality i had been there for almost an hour.

Knock Knock.

“Y/N? It’s Charlie, I’m leaving some clothes at the door for you. If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk after you get dressed. If that’s alright?” 

I slowly sat up in the tub, Reaching for the towel on the rack.

“That’s fine, I’ll be out in a moment!” I called back.

Wrapping myself in the towel and looking myself in the mirror, I let out a long sigh.

“Better, But still trash.”


	3. Chapter Three: Even after falling, Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like Jazz but I love old jazz oop-

I quickly opened the door to the bathroom and snatched the clothes on the floor. Closing the door behind me, I tucked the pants under my arm and unfolded the shirt. It was rather large and grey, but baggy shirts were much more comfortable so it wasn't a complaint. Setting it on the counter and slipping on the black sports bra from within the top of the pile, I held the black leggings up to my waist and shrugged. They seemed like they would fit well enough. I gave myself another once over before walking out to see Charlie quietly talking to herself at the edge of the bed, facing the other way. I quietly crept closer to her before clearing my throat.

“Hey, you okay?”

Charlie whipped around and nodded her head, slowly turning the rest of her body to face me while I climbed onto the bed; sitting indian style. Charlie took a quick breath in and out before starting.

“Well, I wanted to let you know that you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as needed. I will provide you with meals and extra clothing, but i can’t promise you can walk around the hotel just yet. I’ve only known of one other instance of a human ending up in Hell and they didn’t survive the first week.

I nodded my head, slowly taking in the information.  
‘Didn’t survive the first week? Does that mean if i die here i’m just gone?’

Charlie knotices my panic and quickly raises her hands.

“Not that it will happen to you too! I intend to take every precaution needed to keep you safe here. They didn’t make it because they didn’t have a safe place to stay. I have other staff here and I'm sure it won’t be much of a problem for them to overlook but there is one person who I don't know what they would do. For now, it’s best that you stay in here as much as possible. I don’t feel comfortable with letting you roam around until I know for certain you won’t be harmed in any way.” Charlie softly speaks, placing a hand on my knee.

I didn’t react at first, my mind was racing with everything that was happening.

“So, I'm stuck here till further notice?” I asked, finally looking up to meet Charlies eyes.  
She smiled slightly before taking her hand back from me.

“Yeah, but don’t worry! I’ll go out and buy you a hellphone to use and you have a TV here to watch. I could also get some books or comics if you like?” 

I laughed a little and moved to sit on my knees.

“Quarantine still going on after falling here, what are the odds?” i said playfully.

Charlie looked at me a little confused.

“What do you mean by that?”

I let out a long sigh and cleared my throat.

“Well, before I ended up here the world was going through a pandemic and it was state mandated for us all to Shelter in Place; meaning we couldn’t leave our houses but for exercise and going to the store or work or else we would be arrested. So basically the whole nation was on Quarantine to keep from spreading the virus around but it wasn’t help  
Ing much.” I explained.

Charlie’s mouth made a big ‘O’ and she nodded her head.

“I forgot Dad mentioned it was about to get a little chaotic up there but i didn’t know he would release a world wide panic, heh. Sorry about that.” she laughed slightly.

I tilted my head to the side a little, which she seemed to notice.

“Oh, my dad is the King of Hell, Lucifer. I’m his daughter Charlie. We don’t really see things eye to eye. Don’t worry, I’m not like my father in that sense. I prefer to help than make things worse.” She reassured me. “Anyway, i have to go and get some work done before dinner, I’ll come up later and bring you a plate and some pajamas.”

Charlie got up and walked to the door as i leaned forward to watch.

Before she left the room she turned to me.

“It might be a good idea to get some rest, it might help you feel a little better.”

Once the door closed, I looked around at the old fashioned room. It’s very ornate but also pretty bland. There was a TV in front of the bed and a nice looking chair in the corner, and a long old fashioned dresser against the wall beside the bathroom door. My eyes grew in excitement when I saw the old fashioned radio sat on top of the dresser, quickly getting up and turning it on. Static was heard coming from it and I turned the knob slowly looking for a good station to set it on.

“I’ve always loved the old stuff.” I giggled to myself.

Finally, some old swing music started playing from it and I couldn't help the excited squeal that left my throat. Back on earth, I used to listen to old 1920’s swing music while I did my makeup or cleaned around the house. Music from today just wasn’t as good as it was during the jazz era.

“At least I still get to have this.” I sighed, flopping myself onto the bed.

The sound of the saxophones playing slowly lulling me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: nightmares or memories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING, IF YOU ARE SESITIVE TO THE SUBJECT OF CHILD ABUSE OR VERBAL MANIPULATION PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ OF YOU SUFFER FROM PTSD CAUSED BY CHILD ABUSE OR VERBAL MANIPULATION. I DONT WANT ANYONE TO FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WHILE THEY READ MY STORY! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU AND IT WILL NOT HURT MY FEELINGS IN THE SLIGHTEST!

Clank.

The sound of moms car keys falling onto the coffee table rang out. Mom sat on the couch, head held in her hands. My 9 year old self watched from in front of the door leading inside. Silence passed through the air, but so did danger. My mother raised her head to me and sighed.

“I asked you to do one thing. One thing and you still couldn’t do that.” She said.

I nervously picked at my nails, looking down at my feet.

“I can’t lie, Momma. It’s not right.” I whispered.

She stared at me intensely, no doubt hearing every word.

“It’s ONE LIE, Y/N! IT DOESN’T MATTER IF IT’S RIGHT OR WRONG, IT WAS GOING TO HELP US.” 

I flinched at her volume, Ringing out through her small apartment.

“I told you to do it, so it’s not wrong. I am your mother, you are to do what I tell you too. Don’t you love me, Y/n? If you loved me, YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT!” She yelled once more.

I flinched again, backing slowly towards the closed door.

“Of course i love you, Momma, but I can’t do it. It’s not true.” I stuttered out.

She let out a loud sound of frustration.

“Clearly, you forget everything I do for you! I carried you for nine months, I gave you all the toys you ever wanted, I made sure you had a hearty breakfast before school without asking for anything in return! Now, All I’m asking is for you to do one thing, one damn thing, Y/n! Once you do, we can be together all the time!” Her hands went wild as she spoke.

I looked up at her.

“But I want to see daddy too, I want an equal amount of time with both of you.”

She let out a snort of a laugh, a pitiful one at that.

“You forget child, your father doesn’t love you. If he did, he would have had you at his wedding to the whore he's with now.” she said, venom dripping from her tongue.

I gave her a confused look.

“B-but he did, You told me i wasn’t allowed too.” I whispered.

Her head snapped to me, standing from the couch.

“What did you say?” She demanded.

“When [Cousins name] came to get me, you told her I couldn’t go because it was your weekend. You told me if I had gone I would have been in trouble.” I repeated.

She smiled

“Exactly, It was my weekend! He should have had it another weekend! Don’t you see? If he truly loved you, He would have rescheduled.” She said matter of factly.

“Daddy had [cousins name] come get me so I could go to the wedding, Momma!-”

“Don’t raise your voice at me, Y/n. Unless you want me to tear your ass up!” She cut me off.

Sinking more backwards, I whispered a “Yes ma’am.”

Clearing her throat, she straightened her shirt. Picking up her glass of water, taking a small sip.

“She will never love you like I do. She ruined our marriage. Bitch should be ashamed of herself. She’s going to end up turning your daddy against you, make your life a living hell.” She stated, taking another sip of her water.

“Actually, She’s really nice. She helped me with my homework last weekend and took me to work with her when I was sick. Momma even helped me back cookie for Dad-” I cut myself off after realizing what i had said.

Crash

Mothers glass shattered on the floor.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?” She screamed out.

“Momma, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to; It just slipped-”

“LIKE HELL IT DID! SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER, I AM!” Mother screamed over me.

I started trembling with fear, tears welling into my eyes.

“Mother please, i’m sorry-”

“You’re sorry, I should have known. The witch is planting things into your head! Trying to convince you SHE is your mother! No wonder you disobey me! She tries to make you think I’m the bad guy!” Mother walked around the coffee table and towered over me, Causing me to shrink down in fear. “Don’t you ever call her that again. Do you hear me? She will NEVER love you like me. You must not love your mother if you think otherwise.”

I choked as I began to sob. Trying desperately to muffle it. She grabbed onto my chin and roughly tilted my head towards her.

“ANSWER ME CHILD!”

“I’M SORRY MOMMA, PLEASE! I’M SORRY!” I shouted back.

She let go of my chin and walked back over to the table, leaning down to pick up the broken glass.

Sobs racked my body, terrified of my own mother. Terrified for my life.

“I wanna go home.” I whispered, leaning against the door and sliding to the floor.  
“You are home.” Mother replied calmly.

“No-” I shook my head. “I want to go Home, I want Daddy.”

Mother stood up at lightning speed, Eyes wide and filled with anger.

“Ungrateful child, Fine. You want to go to your father, then you call him to come pick you up.” She said while taking out her phone.

I thought she was going to hand it to me, so I held my hand out. Only for her to throw it at full force and have it crash into the wall right next to my head, shattering the screen.

I cried as she stormed off to her room. I picked up the phone and tried to turn it on. Nothing.

“Please, Please work. Please, plea-”

My eyes opened to a bright light entering my hotel room. I slowly sat up in the bed, grasping my head when a dull ache came to follow.

“Damn headache,” I mumbled.

It took me a minute to realise that the light was coming from outside. I looked over towards the clock on my bedside table.

7:08am

I groaned as I pulled back the blanket that was draped over me. Stretching and taking my time to stand. No use in causing another headache while rushing myself. I walked over to the curtains and pulled them closer together to stop so much light from coming in. 

“Wasn’t Charlie supposed to bring me some food and pajamas last night? Hm, maybe she forgot.” I shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I did a double take. My face was stained with wetness and my eyes were red and puffy. Dark circled clung to the bottom of my eyes as well. I brought a hand to my face and wiped some of the wetness off. Grimacing at just how wet it really was.

“Damn nightmares, can’t escape the woman even in hell.” I mumbled while taking my hair and pulling it into a bun.

I turned on the warm water and grabbed the soap, washing my face to hopefully make it look a little better. I looked myself in the eyes while I dried my face off, spacing out as I did.

Knock knock knock.

The sound of knocking at the door broke me from my haze and I folded the towel, placing it to the side of the sink. I opened the door to a smiling Charlie holding a large tray with the lid over it.

“Hey, I brought Breakfast~!” She sang out.

I stepped to the side to allow her access into the room.

“I thought you were supposed to come back last night?” I questioned, rubbing the leftover sleep from my eyes and closing the door.

Charlie placed the tray onto the dresser and turned to me, crossing her arms behind her back.

“I did, but when I came in you looked so peaceful while you slept so I just put a blanket over you and put the food in the fridge over down in the kitchen for leftovers. I figured you probably wouldn’t wake up in time to eat so I bought a big breakfast up for ya!” Charlie smiled while taking the lid off of the tray.

Eggs, bacon, biscuits and fruit littered the large plate,the smell was mouth watering.

“Al does love to provide a variety when he cooks. Says cooking reminds him of home when he was with his mother.” Charlie said, offering me a carton of milk.

Taking the milk from her, I walked to the tray and smiled softly.

“Was Alastor a human once too? Or was he born here?” I asked, taking a bite out of one of the biscuits.

She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

“Yeah, he’s from New Orleans, Louisiana. I think the 1920’s? He did mention the stock market crash of 1929 once and he’s been here for quite a while.” Charlie shrugged.

I turned my head quickly to her.

“The 1920’s? I love that era! The swing and fashion! Oh and New Orleans! I just love that place.” I said dreamily. “I’ve been there a bunch when I was on earth, they practically live off jazz and history.”

I took another bite of my biscuit before noticing the sad look on Charlie's face.

I came to sit next to her in concern.

“You okay?” I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me and blinked, smiling sadly as she did.

“Oh yeah!I’m fine! It’s just, I was born here in Hell and so i never got to experience life on Earth. Dad does have this little thing he uses to see everything happening but he keeps it locked in his study so I don’t even know what it looks like. I’ve read about it though. Is it as wonderful as the books say it is?” Charlie asks with childlike enthusiasm.

I took my hand back and gave her an unsure look.

“Well, It-it really just depends on your situation. I was born and raised in [hometown]. I had a pretty normal childhood till I was about 9 then my parents got divorced. Where I lived It was okay, but there are a lot of places around the world that are beautiful. Like the grand canyon, Hawaii, the beach, New Orleans. There are lots of historical places from the past that I find pretty interesting and lots of mystery to the world itself. However, there are people who don’t get to experience the good parts of the world. Some people live in places where there is no clean air and not enough food or water. People who can’t even afford clothes or a house to live in. In those circumstances, I could see why they would think it to not be that great. Whether it is or not is really a matter of opinion.” I said, smiling sadly at Charlie. 

I placed my hand back on her shoulder 

“If you want to know about anything from history or other things I would love to tell you anything I can about it.” I smiled.

Her eyes lit up at my words.

“I would love that! I’ve always been so curious about it! I would ask Alastor since he would be more willing out of everyone at the hotel but, Vaggie doesn’t really like me to be around him for too long.” Charlie giggled.

“By the way, Who’s Vaggie?” I asked while grabbing a piece of bacon and sipping on my milk.

“Oh, that’s my girlfriend. She’s out doing some advertising on the Hotel with our cleaner, Niffty. She died around the year 2014, I think?”

I raised an eyebrow while I took another sip of my drink.

“Oh wow, we were on earth at the same time. That’s pretty cool.” I said, offering her a slice of bacon as I did.

Charlie giggled, taking the bacon in her hands.

“Yeah, I'm sure you two would get along since you have the same era to talk about. I bet she would love to hear about everything happening in your year.”

I laughed in return, sighing at my now full belly.

“Wanna hear about my trips to New Orleans?” I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Personality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, That should have been a sign...Heh  
> (Also, the story the story I mention in here is something that legit happened to me, my thought process and all. I never not think about this when I think of Alastor or New Orleans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So like I totally recommend listening to the song Personality by Johnny Mercer just...Do it lmao

“- and then, this group of three guys came up to me and my two friends and said ‘Hey, yall want some coke?’ and i just thought ‘Why are they offering us coke, there's a restaurant right there?’ and my friends said no then the guy asked ‘Okay, weed?’ and then it clicked ‘Oh, drugs!” I shared.

Charlie laughed out loud, tears coming out of her eyes.

“Y-you didn’t know they were talking about drugs? On a place called Bourbon street that you said most illegal things happen on?” Charlie wheezed out.

“I-I know! I felt like such an idiot!” I held my stomach from the pain of my laughter. “And then? They said “Okay, Y’all have a blessed night.’ A blessed night? What kind of drug dealer says that?!”

Charlie let out a loud snort and covered her mouth with one hand.

“OH, It was quite the college trip. I-I will never understand how I would get myself in those kinds of situations.” I laughed off.

Charlie opened her mouth to say something but the sound of her phone going off interrupted her. She quickly answered the phone and stood up from the bed, trying to calm herself from laughing so hard.

“Hello? Hey Angel, yeah. No I’m just assessing the rooms, making sure they are stocked up and in working order. No yeah, tell him i’ll be down in a bit. What are we having? Oh yum, yeah I’ll be down there soon. Don’t wait up! Bye.”

As Charlie was on the phone, I looked over to the clock to see that it was now ‘12:45pm’ it’s crazy how much time has already gone by, then again time always did go by faster when I talked about something that I love. Charlie ended the call and turned back around to face me.

“Hey, Alastor made [Favorite food] for lunch. Do you want me to bring you up some?”

I nodded my head fast, it had been way too long since I last had that.

Charlie giggled at my enthusiasm and out her phone in her pocket.

“Alright, I’m sorry you can’t join us. I would try to start easing you up to be able to meet the rest of the gang soon but the fact that you have an open wound on your leg makes your scent more intense and uh, I don’t know how that would pan out.” 

I waved a hand dismissively.

“Might as well keep me here while I'm used to being Quarantined. I appreciate the thought though. I can’t wait to meet them.”

Charlie laughed and turned towards the door.

“I’ll bring your food then go out and buy you that Hellphone I mentioned, that way we have a way of communication.”

“Okay, I’ll be here listening to the sounds of oppression from the window.” I dramatically turned my head towards the window.

Charlie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

I waited a moment before getting up and walking back over to my little radio, turning it back on and onto the station with the swing music. Jazz flooded the mostly silent room, calming my mind and body. I hummed along with the music as I made the bed and grabbed a book from the stack Charlie had brought me from last night. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep, then I could have helped her bring it all in.

‘I asked you to do one thing. One thing and you still couldn’t do that.’

I shook the memory from my head and asked.

Humming still, I fingered through the large selection she had given me.

‘Grapes of Wrath’, Nah.

‘Jeffery Dahmer's cannibal cooking for beginners’ Ew, absolutely not.

‘How to properly skin a demon and not get blood on your clothes.’ 

I snickered a little at the title.

“Oh, how helpful.” I said aloud.

‘Beginners Voodoo. Who do? You do!’ 

I rolled my eyes, this was getting ridiculous. I picked up the next book and stopped. 

‘Making a deal with the living.’

My eyes skimmed over the words several times, my hand coming up to trace the engraved writing with my finger tips. A deep sigh left my body.

‘Take this thing that I have wished for, that I had sold my soul for in place of mine.’

My face contorted in disgust at the memory.

Curiously, I opened the book anyway; thumbing past the intro and summary. Walking back over to the bed, I settled myself in the middle and crossed my legs over one another. Reading, while also listening to the sweet music that played.

About an hour or so rolled by before I heard sharp rushed knocking at the door. I looked up from my book and lowered it slightly.

“Come in!” I called out.

Charlie walking in with a bag and another tray, but smaller than the one from this morning, and placed it on the dresser.

“[Favorite food], and a new Hellphone. Alastor wasn’t quite finished yet so I went ahead and got it for you. It’s already set up and has mine and Vaggie’s phone numbers in it if you need us.”

I grabbed the tray and took it with me back to the bed.

“Thanks, You didn’t have to do that Charlie. Really, it means a lot to me.”

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest.

“Of course i didn’t, but i wanted too so no complaining!”

We laughed and she showed me the features on the phone while I ate my food.

IT was the same old routine for the next three weeks. Wake up, eat breakfast, read or listen to my radio, Eat lunch, Repeat step two, Take a bath, and go to sleep. 

Today, marked the fourth week of being here. Like usual, I woke up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and turned on my radio. Old jazz once again coming through the speakers. I Hummed along to the tune like I normally do, but then the radio started acting kind of funny.

Static started coming through the music. Coming in and out at random times. I would walk over and mess with it for a bit until it was fine but after a few minutes it would do it again.

“What the heck, You were perfectly fine yesterday.” I mumbled, Fiddling with the knobs once again.

I jumped when the static got surprisingly loud then stopped altogether, music and all. Slowly creeping back forward, I twisted the volume knob back up to hear my favorite swing song beginning to play. Without thinking, I excitedly turned the volume up more, way up.

“When Madame Pompadour was on the ballroom floor, said all the gentlemen obviously. ‘The Madame has the cutest, Personality.” I sang along, dancing around the room.

“What did Romeo see in Juliet or Figaro and Figarette or Jupiter in Juno?” I spun around the room, Giggling as I plopped myself backwards onto the bed.

I crossed my legs and bopped my leg to the music, enjoying the moment I had. I hadn't noticed however, that maybe I had the radio just a little bit too loud for a pair of sensitive ears.


	6. Chapter 6: Smile, Darling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're never fully dressed without a smile~

Song after song went by and I didn’t leave my spot on the bed. The sound of the music mixed with the comfort of the bed under my back were much too comfortable to move away from. Relaxation truly started to wash over me for the first time since I got here. Humming along, I sunk deeper and deeper into the mattress; lazily putting my hands on both sides of my head.

‘You’re never fully dressed without a smile~’

The radio sang, causing me to smile and softly sing along with it. 

Who cares what they're wearing on main street or savile row? It’s what you wear from ear to ear and not from head to toe that matters. So senator! So janit- You’re never fully dressed without a smile!’

I sat up in confusion as the radio glitched, squinting my eyes at the device.

‘You're never- never fully dressed- dressed without a smile~’

The glitching became more intense and the volume became increasingly louder as it did. I winced and held my ears as I approached the radio. I tried desperately to turn down the volume, but the knob was stuck at full volume.

‘Fully dressed without a smile- Smile- Smile-Smile-Smile-Smi-’

It cut off abruptly, Turning completely off. The knob finally being able to turn easily. I backed up, eyes wide with confusion and slight fear.

“What the absolute Hell?” I whispered.

I grabbed the Hellphone from the side of my bedside table and shakily opened the contact list, going to click Charlies name.

Knock knock knock.

I looked up towards the door, jumping a little from the adrenaline pumping through my veins

Knock knock knock.  
The knocking became more persistent, taking me out of my shock stuper. Setting the phone down, I rushed towards the door, swinging it open expecting the princess to be on the other side

“Charlie, I was just about to call you. The radio-” I cut myself off when i looked up to see a panicked Charlie rushing inside the room.

She locked the door and rushed to the radio, unplugging it completely. She turned to me and I stared back in confusion.

“Do not, under any circumstances, turn the radio back on.” Charlie breathed out.

My eyes shifted from the radio to the panting demon.

“Um, okay. I won’t” I nodded.

Charlie nodded her head back and took a deep breath to calm herself. Straightening her sleeves, She came up to me and placed both of her hands on my shoulders.

“It’s not safe for you to have it on right now. I could hear the music all the way from the lobby. If he finds out you’re up here without meeting him first, I doubt it would be very good.”

“Um, who’s he?” I asked.

Charlie shook her head, taking her hands off my shoulders for a moment and placing them back onto me.

“It-It doesn’t matter right now. Just take my word for it. Vaggie is currently down in the lobby keeping tabs to make sure nothing happens. So for now, you’re safe.” She said.

I nodded my head again, taking my lower lip in between my teeth.

‘Maybe, It would be best to not tell her about the radio. I don’t want her to stress anymore than she already is.’

“Thank you, I won’t touch it.”

Charlie Smiled and brought a bar out from the back of her pocket.

“Here” She handed it to me. “We are a little busier today than normal so we haven't had a full meal for lunch. This was the best thing I could find.”

I smiled back and tossed the bar onto the bed.

“Thank you, I’ll eat it in a bit. I’m not super hungry at the moment.”

Charlie took one more glance towards the radio and then back at me.

“ I’m sorry I can't stay any longer, I have a meeting in a few minutes. Stay safe, Y/n. I hope by next week, you can start meeting some of the others. I’ll have to hold a meeting with them first so it’s not too hectic. Bye.” Charlie said, walking out of the room.

I waved goodbye and relaxed my hand when I heard the door click. I side eyed the radio, intently staring for a moment before walking towards it. I leaned my upper body on the dresser, my head resting on my [palms.

“What is with you? Why are you being weird?” I whispered to it.

‘Wow, quarantine madness must be getting to me. I’m talking to a fucking radio.’

I laughed at my own thoughts and straightened my back. Grabbing the clean towel from beside me on the dresser, I walked into the bathroom. Since my wound has finally healed, I can finally take a proper shower. The rush of water could be heard from behind the shower door into my bedroom.

Once the bathroom door was shut, the radio came to life. Low static emitted from it for a few seconds before silence took its place. A voice chuckled slowly from it.

‘Patience is a virtue. We will meet eventually, Darling~’

And the radio went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH, YOU THOUGHT! sorry guys, I had too! I love suspension but I promise, you wont have to wait for much longer ;)


	7. Chapter Seven: Dials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My life is the short end of the stick really. 
> 
> (I want to shout out two good discord friends of mine. Shep for helping me with Alastor and Alinics for creating the awesome profile picture for the official Sweet Sacrifice twitter account! I love those two so much and they really mean the world to me!)

I walked out of the shower, hair wrapped snugly within the towel on top of my head. This day has been all too crazy for me personally. I wish i could listen to the radio like i normally did this time of day, but Charlie specifically told me not to touch it. Normally, I wouldn’t heed a warning such as that since it’s just a radio, but Charlie was still a demon and I would rather not get on her bad side. Doesn’t stop the urge from being there though. 

“Ughhhh, This is totally not gucci.” I groaned in frustration, Throwing my hands into the air.

I plopped myself onto the chair next to the balcony doors, Pouting as I pulled the curtain back so I could look outside. I blew a gust of air out of my mouth, lazily watching all the demons down below. I laughed to myself when one of the smaller demons got trampled by a taller demon.

Man, life still sucks for the short people. I would be dead for sure with how short I am.

“I shouldn’t even be here. Why does all the stupid shit happen to me?” I grumbled.

I closed my eyes, listening to the outside noise that passed through the glass. It seemed like hours had gone by and finally, the clock struck 8:45pm. Normally Charlie would bring up Dinner by 8, but since she said that they were a little bit busier than usual I didn’t think much about it. I picked up the book I had by the chair from earlier.

‘A Serial Killers tale: Axe Man Edition’

I flipped through the pages until I found my previously marked page. This happened to be one of three books Charlie had brought up that was from the living world. I was always fascinated with learning about past serial killers and all the documentaries that would come out about them, so it was fairly easy for me to become intraced with the content.

“To this day, no one knows the actual identity of the Axe man.” She read aloud.

While she was turning the page, I failed to notice the radio springing to life. It emitted a low humming sound and grew louder over time, slowly. Once it got loud enough for me to hear it, I saved my place in the book and set it down.

“What the fuck? It’s not even plugged in.” I mumbled, getting up from my chair and walking towards the radio. 

Something that sounded like laughter came through the static, making me all more curious. I tried to turn the knobs and just like before, they were stuck. Throwing my hands up, I backed away.

“Fine, I give up. If you want to act like a creepy haunted mother fucker you go right on ahead! I’m not taking the blame if Charlie gets upset, I hope you know!” I said to the radio.

It still buzzed and whirred as I squinted my eyes at it, glare hard and mean.

‘Holy shit, i’ve lost my damn mind.’ I thought to myself.

“But my dear, wouldn’t it be more entertaining to listen behind her back?” A voice came through the radio.

My eyes widen tremendously. I immediately threw my hands way over my head and backed away towards my chair.

“Nope. That’s a big ole nope from me!” I sang in reply, keeping my hands in the air and walking towards the door.

Chuckling rang out into the room once more.

“I wouldn’t do that, Darling. Didn’t dear Charlie tell you it was unsafe to leave the room?”

I froze. He had been listening to our conversations. 

“Fuck you and your stalking ass” I said, hand flexing at the door handle.

I shook my head and grasped the handle. I had to find Charlie. I gasped when I opened the door and a large, towering body was right in front of me.

The Demon had a sickeningly large, Sharp toothed grin. He looked down at me in amusement.

“So I've been told before.” He spins the microphone he had in hand, making it disappear into thin air.

My breathing began to quicken as I stepped back further into my room. Fear taking over my body. For every two steps I took, he took one.

“Now for the real question.” He leaned down, causing me to trip over myself and grasp onto the wall for support. “What is a Delicate, fragile Human being doing here all by your lonesome?”

“I-I’m not-”

“Hehe, I’m sorry, dear, but you can’t convince me otherwise. Your scent is very, very intoxicating.” He laughed darkly, taking a strand of my hair in his hands. “Luckily for you, I would hate for the princess to be mad at me. I did intend to keep myself at bay but the thought of your entertaining reactions were all too enticing.”

I gulped, fear taking hold of my body. He looked like a deer demon, the antlers and large ears are a tell tell sign. He let go of my hair and stood to full stature, still towering over me.

“You should feel lucky Charlie has decided to take you in. Any other human would have been dead not even after their first day, Hahaha”

I shifted my feet to stand up straight, shaking slightly in fear. He continued to walk towards you, causing you to back away until your back hit the wall. He didn’t stop, completely invading your personal bubble.

“Of course, That can always be… Remedied.” His voice dropped into a husky, dangerous tone.

His eyes turned into dials and his hair became wild and staticy. The world around you seemed to blur making you focus solely on his terrifying form. You tightly closed your eyes, waiting for the end to come. The static buzzing was growing impossibly loud.

"F-fuck. you" You mumbled, eyes screwed shut and waiting.

The door to your room burst open, the sound so loud and rough, I'm sure it left a whole in the wall in it's collision.

“Alastor! Get. The Fuck. Away from her!” Charlie's voice rang out into the room.

The static decreased dramatically and I cautiously opened one eye. 

Charlie was glaring at the demon with her arms crossed over her chest. The demon in front of me was back to his normal self and his back towards me. 

“Charlie, My dear! I was just giving our guest here a proper Hazbin Hotel welcome!” He said, dramatically throwing his hands into the air.

Charlie tapped her foot impatiently in response.

“It’s Happy Hotel and you shouldn’t be here, Alastor. She’s under my protection and if you lay a single claw on her i will not hesitate to sick Vaggie on you and banish you from the hotel.” Charlie firmly said.

‘Alastor. He’s the member of the staff who has been cooking the meals, right? The one Charlie talks about sometimes? He’s...a bastard.’

Alastor waved a dismissive hand towards the princess, calmly walking towards her and ruffling her hair.

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting your little pet, Charlotte. It’s not quite as entertaining as seeing you go to such lengths to hide her.” He hummed.

Charlie smacked his hand away and pointed towards the door.

“She is not my pet. Now, I’m going to ask you to leave, I’m sure you have other Voodoo, deal making, trickster stuff you have to catch up on.” 

The sound of a radio being tuned came from his being and he walked out of the room, stopping briefly to talk over his shoulder.

“I shall be on my way, but be warned. Hell is not a safe haven for Humans, especially ones who are unblemished.”

With that, Alastor vanished in a mist of shadows. I stared at the spot he once stood, not noticing Charlie rush towards me.

“Are you hurt? He didn’t touch you did he?” She frantically looked me over.

“No-no. I’m fine, just a little shaken up is all.” I mumbled, gaze unbreaking from the spot he was once in.

Charlie took off her jacket and draped it over me, breaking my gaze and leading me over to the bed. After setting me down on the edge, Charlie ran into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water from the tap. She sat down next to me after placing the glass into my hands.

“I-I’m sorry. I should have made sure he wasn’t snooping around. I’m sorry if he scared you too much.” Charlie apologised while rubbing my back.

I let out a quick laugh, turning my head to meet her gaze.

“Would it be bad if i said that wasn’t the scariest thing that’s happened to me? My mom was much worse than that when I lived with her.” I chuckled, taking a sip[ of the water and pulling it back in disgust. 

Charlie continued to rub my back, letting me take another sip and swallowing it before she spoke.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Y/n.” 

“No, don’t apologise. You have no control over the situation. But I guess, in a way, what I went through kinda helps with this situation.” I smiled.

Charlie’s expression was sad, but she smiled at me nonetheless.

“Was she really that terrible?”

“Yeah, but what can you do? I just got the short end of the stick when it came to womb donors.”

Charlie laughed at the name and pulled me in to rest my head on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I can understand that. My father, as you would expect, is not the best dad in the world. He can be very,um, honest and doesn’t really care if you get hurt or not. He loves me i know, but he says some pretty awful things.” Charlie shared.

I felt the beginning of tears well up in my eyes at her words.

‘At least your father loves you' I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes, still seeing those bright red Radio dials flashing behind them.


	8. Shadow Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS HE ACK I WANNA KNOW ALREADY...Oh WAIT....I do know ;)))))

“Okay, So i talked to Alastor in private.” Charlie said as she handed you a breakfast tray.

You cocked your brow, taking the tray and retreating to your bed. Waiting for her to continue.

“There shouldn’t be anything to worry about. I made him promise to be on his best behavior.” She said, nervously brushing her hands on her pants. “Even so, I would still be cautious around him.”

Nodding, you brought a slice of bacon to your lips. 

Charlie cleared her throat and came to sit next to you on the bed.

“I don’t mean to pry or anything, but it would really help to find out how you got here. If you’re not up for it that's fine or if you don't remember we can work around that as well, but it could be good information to have if you do while I try to figure out what to do next.”

“No, if it will help there's no point in keeping it secret.” You took the half eaten breakfast and set it beside you, pulling your knees to your chest.

“My mother had made a deal with some demon a long time ago. I’m not really sure what for but apparently it didn’t turn out the way she thought it would and to make a long story short, she was supposed to be the one here but instead she used me as her replacement. The bitch gets to keep on living while I'm stuck down here.” You explained, laughing at the end. “My luck.”

Charlie looked away in thought, sadness also making way onto her features. 

“Do you happen to know what kind of deal she made? Was there anything she might of said that would suggest what the deal was about?”

“Like I said, I’m not entirely sure what it was.” You shrugged. “I know it had something to do with me though. She said that I didn’t ‘Fulfill my purpose’ after my father divorced her and when she gave me up she mentioned it then too.”

Charlie sighed, putting a hand to her temple.

“That’s awful, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Shrugging in response, you grabbed another slice of bacon and popped it into your mouth.

“Shit happens, i guess. Did that information help any?”

“I’ll have to look into it, there’s a few demons that make deals here in hell but not a lot. It’s mainly the really powerful ones, the Overlords. My father being one of them.” She explained briefly.

You snorted at the name. Overlords, how dramatic. You jumped off of the bed and made your way to the window, looking out at the early morning streets full of drugged out or hungover denizens.

“Really, Is it gonna do much of anything? If we find out who she made a deal with, is it even gonna do anything useful?” You laughed. “I don’t exactly remember anybody coming back to the world from hell.”

Charlie got up and made her way over to you, the sound of her footsteps meeting your ears. A hand was gently placed on your upper back.

“Well, If she used you in place of herself the demon she made a deal with might be looking for you. If we can figure out who it is we might be able to negotiate with them and find a loophole?”

“Great, so not only am I potentially risking being killed by the drug heads and other demons, I have to worry about being owned and enslaved? Awesome, dude.” You looked to Charlie on your left. “Sorry, It’s just...A lot to take in.”

You turn to fully face her, smiling.

“So, where do we start?”

She smiled back and pulled out her Hellphone.

“I really wanted to wait and introduce you to everyone one at a time, but I think we should go ahead and get it out of the way. Angel Dust is in his room practicing, Husk should still be at the bar, Nifty was downstairs cleaning out the library, and Vaggie is in my study going over some paperwork to make sure I didn’t miss anything. I sent out a mass text to them to meet us in the Lobby where you can meet them all.”

You grabbed your shoes by your bed and slipped them on, bouncing on one foot then the other.

“And Alastor?” You asked.

Charlie smiled nervously as she put her phone away.

“Well, He’s pretty old school so he doesn’t have a hellphone. He may or may not be there depending if he hears it from any of the others.”

You walked to the door of your room, opening it and motioning for her to pass through.

“At this point, I’m just eager to get out of my room. Lead the way.”

You followed Charlie down the endlessly long hallways until you both reached an open space. Getting closer, you could hear voices coming from what you’re assuming is the Lobby.

“Get the fuck away from me.”

“I love it when you play hard to get~”

“Angel, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN ! Joder molesto pervertido -”

You turn to look at Charlie. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed your hand, clearing her throat as you both entered.

“Hey, is everything okay in here?” Charlie asked.

Taking a look around, You saw a group of other demons. By the bar was a tall feminine looking spider leaning sexually against the counter. A cute little one eyed demon standing on top of it. A cat demon lazily nursing a bottle of alcohol behind it. The last demon with long grey hair, skin and an X over her eye was holding what looked like a spear up at the Spider, who didn’t seem to care. When we walked into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, seeing us walk into the room. Though you saw in the corner of your eye, the one demon you had hoped wouldn’t be there. Alastor sat with a tea cup in hand in a lone, elegant chair; legs crossed and bouncing lightly. His smile seemed more...menacing than happy. When your eyes locked, he slowly brought the cup to his lips, his stare becoming increasingly penetrable. As you continued to move further into the room, you forced yourself to break away from his blood red irises. The spider was the first to talk.

“So uh, Is this your third party? You two decide to get a succubus to join ya?” He asked, pointing to the grey skinned girl and Charlie.

Charlie waved her hands frantically while a dark red blush swept across her face.

“No, no, no. She is not a succubus. Guys, This is Y/n. She’s a human.” Charlie took a moment before pointing to the spider. “Y/n, that's Angel Dust.”

Angel gave you a suggestive smirk

“ The one on the bar is Nifty.”

The little demon ran up to you and started shaking your hand so fast you thought it was going to pop right off.

“Oh my gosh it’s been so long since I’ve seen a human before what year were you in is there flying cars is it over run by robots now are there lots of cute boys there Gasp Do YOU have a cute boy with you?” The little demon talked so fast you could hardly comprehend the words she was saying while still being rattle at the arm.

Charlie grabbed Nifty's hand and pushed her away gently.

“Careful, Nifty. You might break her.”

Nifty gasped again and brought her hands to her mouth.

“Oh my gosh, i am soooooo sorry. I get excited when i meet new friends.” She apologised.

You rubbed your arm, which was now numb from the assault and nodded your head.

“It’s fine, It’s nice to meet you too.”

Charlie then pointed to the cat, who still had not let up on the drink.

“That’s Husk, our bartender.”

Husk cut his eyes at you and flicked you his middle finger, still chugging relentlessly on the bottle.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too.” You said.

Charlie placed a hand on your shoulder and motioned to Alastor.

“And That’s Alastor. He’s kind of an all around staff slash cook.”

Alastor raised his cup and nodded his head to you.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Darling. Quite the little human you look.” He said, raking his eyes over your feature.

‘Oh, so we’re playing dumb. I can work with that.’

“It’s...nice to meet you too.” You forced out, taking another step towards Charlie for security.

Angel came up to you, towering over you with his tall frame and taking tilting your head up at him.

“I’ve never slept with a human before, got any cash on ya?” He said as he caressed your chin.

“ANGEL”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“WHERE IS SHE?” 

Shadow demon flinched back at the volume of his boss's voice. The boss dropped back in his chair, taking a long drag of his cigar. Blowing out smoke to try and calm his raging nerves, tapping the ashes into the tray.

“It has been long enough for you to have found her and brought her to me. There is NO EXCUSE for you to have not brought her to me by now.” He rubbed his temples.

The shadow demon tugged on his collar, nervously standing a little straighter.

“Sir, when the Angel attacked my brother we lost- lost the girl too. I’m trying sir and without my brother to tell me where he dropped her there could b-be an endless possibility as to where she may b-” He was cut off by a hand coming around his throat, not squeezing but the potential was still there.

“Then you are going to have to search the whole. Damn. Nine circles. I gave you one job and I have been very patient with you. You owe me a lot of money, let’s not forget.” Bringing him closer to his face, the demon's feet barely scraping the ground. “I could always cash in your debt right here and now. I’m thinking we take you down to where the Cacodemons dwell then I don’t have to worry about your existence at all.” He sneered into his ear.

The demon panicked, thrashing and grabbing onto his boss’s arms.

“No, please! I’ll find her, I’ll find her! I-I just need a little more time, I’ll bring her back to you dead or alive! Please don’t-”

“You’ll bring her back ALIVE.” The Demon barked, making the shadow demon wince and cower.

Throwing him to the side, He made his way back to his desk. He propped himself against it, he watched as the other demon rubbed on his throat and stood from the ground.

“A-A-Alive. I’ll bring her back alive, sir.” He assured him.

“Good,then be on your way.” 

With that, the demon disappeared into the shadows and out of the building. The boss walked around the desk and sat back in his chair. He had too much work to take care of to go look for her himself. 

“Little sheep, roaming around all alone in a den of lions.” He sighed, toying with the end of his staff. “Come home, there is much to be discussed.”


End file.
